


Blitz

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @shanjedi for: “Cisco decides that with his new job as a superhero he needs to be a bit fitter. Y/n is his new personal trainer (who just happens to be a meta with super stamina like being able to run for a long time or take a lot of hits) and ends up running into one of his fights to save him (while he’s Vibe), leading to her joining team flash.” Hope you like it! Enjoy!





	

“Ok woah woah wait, just…start over from the beginning, ok?” Barry asked calmly as Cisco tried to explain why you were there. He wasn’t even really sure himself, it wasn’t like he’d invited you to that block in Central City to watch them fight their latest bad meta, you just seemed to be in the right place at the right time.  
Cisco took a breath and sighed, “Ok, everyone, this is Y/N, she’s my…” he hesitated, debating whether he should admit to his friends that he had a personal trainer. He wasn’t necessarily embarrassed by the fact, he just wasn’t sure how they’d react to the idea of him getting training outside of the team.

“I’m his personal trainer,” you explained for him, “he comes to the gym I work in and I coach him through his endurance training,” you shrugged at the little grimace Cisco gave you, “what, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, especially now that I know what your line of work is.”

“So that’s where you’ve been going every Monday, and Thursday afternoon?” Wally asked with a smirk, “you’ve been going to the gym?”

“Well…yeah,” Cisco defended, “I mean training with my powers is all well and good here, but I gotta keep my body in shape too or powers or no powers, I’m gonna get my ass handed to me in the field.”

“Well you almost did, that’s why I jumped in to help,” you interjected, earning a giggle from Wally and an imploring look from Cisco, to which you gave him another shrug.

Barry sighed, “Ok so you train him, did he tell you who he was or-?”  
“Dude!” Cisco cried in offense, you shook your head.  
“No he did not,” you assured them, “he barely told me anything, accept the necessary physical information I needed to create a regimen for him, and his name,” you smiled slightly as you added, “he also tried to give me his phone number once, but I told him we should probably keep our relationship professional.”

Wally giggled again, even Barry cracked a smile as Cisco groaned softly in embarrassment. “Right so you didn’t know he was a Meta, which means you didn’t even know he was fighting with us, so why did you just jump into battle with us like you did?”  
You thought the question over for a moment, considering exactly what had driven you to intervene, “Well,” you began with a thoughtful frown, “I guess I just thought that this city has seen enough metas gone bad…and as a meta myself, I figured if I helped stop the guy you were up against, it would at the very least give us some good representation to stand on.”

“Wait…you’re a meta?!” Cisco asked incredulously, “what are your powers? Oh my god do you have super strength?! Is that why you’re always so much better than me during work outs?”

“Cisco, focus,” Barry barked, “Y/N…since you just told us you’re a meta, would you mind sharing what your abilities are?” he asked politely.

You nodded, “Its nothing very flashy…no pun intended,” you gave Barry an awkward smile as Cisco snorted beside you, “I just…I guess you could call it super stamina? I was out for a run when that particle accelerator thing exploded, and when I was hit it knocked me out, but when I woke up I felt fine…it wasn’t until the next day when I arrived at work that I realized anything had changed. I hopped on the treadmill for my morning run while I waited for my first appointment, and well…nobody told me they’d canceled so I kept running….I got to work at seven in the morning, and my first appointment not to cancel was at one in the afternoon.”

“So you just…ran on that treadmill for six hours straight?” Cisco asked in awe, “without getting tired or anything?”

You shook your head, “I didn’t get tired, thirsty, hungry…I barely even registered that time had passed. That week I didn’t even sleep, I just stayed up and cleaned my apartment, I called my parents, I even volunteered to organize the file room at work; it was like I could go forever without a break,” you looked down at your feet as you amended, “but after a few more days like that, I sort of…passed out while I was with a client, and realized I wasn’t completely invincible…in the hospital they told me I probably hadn’t eaten enough, and I just didn’t correct them.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes, “So all those exercise bike races, you had a meta advantage and I was just pushing myself to beat you for no reason?”

“No, Cisco, you were pushing yourself so that you could get better,” you corrected, “and you did, you’ve beaten your first time exponentially,” you turned to Wally and Barry, pointing to Cisco as you told them, “he trains harder than any of my other clients you guys, you have no idea how lucky you both are to have him on your team, believe me.”

Cisco clapped his mouth shut, a proud little smile coming to his lips as he blushed slightly. Both Wally and Barry gave him approving nods, “Yeah we kinda have an idea,” Wally replied, making Cisco blush a little more.

You smiled at Cisco as he soaked in the admirations of his friends. You really were proud of him, he worked incredibly hard every day he came in, and he always seemed to have a positive attitude about it all, even on the days when you increased his work load, or pushed him a little farther, he never complained or gave up. Maybe that was another part of why you jumped into the fight, when you saw him fall you didn’t know it was him, you just thought he sort of looked like Cisco, and that small spark of recognition had made you feel slightly protective over him. You sprang into action before you could think, launching yourself at the meta they were battling and knocking him on his ass. You didn’t have much of a strategy after that, so you took quite a few good hits before the others swooped in to help you, but the time you did get fighting one on one was actually kind of exhilarating, and you hoped the team wouldn’t be too upset with you for jumping in.

“Thank you Y/N,” you heard Barry saying, breaking you from your thoughts, “you were a great help to us out there, even if you were an unforeseen variable.”

You nodded graciously, “You’re welcome,” you replied with a smile, “and thank you for not letting him beat the complete snot out of me…he was kind of massive.”

Cisco chuckled, “I could say the same thing to you,” he pointed out, “at the very least you can take a hit, I would have probably been dead meat if you hadn’t helped….so thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” you replied with a shrug, “anyone would have done it…”

“Mmm, lets agree to disagree, on that” Wally interjected, “people tend to panic in situations like that, heroes on the other hand-”

“He’s right,” Barry cut in, “like you said, that guy was massive, and you ran in to help anyway,” he looked thoughtfully down at his gloved hands for a moment, before bringing his eyes back up to you, “have you ever considered becoming a hero full time?”

You gave him a curious look, “Full time?” you scoffed, “and how would I do that? I have bills to pay y’know.”

“Don’t we all honey,” Cisco commiserated quietly.

Barry nodded, “Right well…maybe not full time but…on a regular basis?” he smirked, “you were pretty good out in the field, and you already have an athletic background…we could use someone like you on the team.”

You looked from Barry, to Wally, to Cisco and then back again, “Seriously?” you asked with a smile, “The Flash is actually asking me to join his super team? Ha, what kind of comic book world did I just step into?”

Wally smiled, “You get used to it after a while, then its just fun.”

You glanced over at Cisco again, a small part of you wanting to make sure he was ok with you joining the team. He smiled over at you, “It would be a hell of a lot easier for you and I to train together,” he pointed out, “plus I already have a code name for you.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

He nodded, “Yup,” he held up his hands as though he were presenting a headline, “how does Blitz sound?” Barry and Wally squinted at him in silence, but you considered it and smiled.

“Sounds kinda cool,” you conceded, “yeah…ok, I guess I’ll join your team,” you nodded to Barry, “so when do I start?”


End file.
